Trapped
by kannacchi
Summary: Akashi's father is a wealthy man. People knew who he is, and so is Furihata. Furihata's mother is an ordinary woman with a cheerful attitude, and he still doesn't get how she got close to Akashi's father. What would happen if Akashi's father and Furihata's mother are getting married and them suddenly going to be brothers?-for those who read/review ch.1, please read ch.2, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

**This just came to my mind today and I just feel the need to write it rn because for the next few days I'm going to get really busy again with tests ;_;**

**Anyways..I hope you guys like it!**

**Warnings: un-betaed, still in question about continuing or not **

**KnB(c)Fujimaki TadaToshi**

* * *

Seijuurou was a little surprised when he walked to the dining table and saw his father having a breakfast. It was really weird for him to see his father early in the morning since he was really busy with his work. The last time they eat dinner or breakfast was one month ago. Despite the surprising event in the morning Seijuurou then cleared his throat.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Seijuurou. It's been a while, right?" the old man spoke to him, glancing at his son.

_Hmm?What is this..?_

Seijuurou noticed a different tone and aura around his father. He was known with his stern and strict personality, not only to his underlings but to Seijuurou also. But it seemed not for today as he had felt something different from his father.

"Hn." he replied shortly. He grabbed his chopsticks and said, "_Itadakimasu_..." he then grabbed a small bowl with tofu soup in it, sipping it a bit.

"Did something happened?Your aura seems...different today, or it is just me?" Seijuurou asked him. His father raised a brow and his mouth twitched up a little, Seijuurou saw this.

_Oh?_

"Hmph...it's not very important, but I'd like to think it's...a nice nostalgic feeling." Seijuurou didn't get what his father was trying to say so he gave him a confused look.

"Your words are ambigous and you haven't explained a single thing of why you're like the way you are right now."

He flinched in surprised when he heard his father chuckling. He was getting a little creeped out by his father's action and started wondering if he should call a doctor.

"Seijuurou, I'm a human too you know." his father said as if he could read his son's mind.

"Yes, I know that." Seijuurou replied, continue to eat as he wait for an explanation from his father.

"Well...I met a woman a few weeks ago. It was raining that day and I just finished my meeting. I was waiting for Takahashi to pick me up and I saw her, she was standing infront of our building. I could tell she was not from here, and then somehow we made a little conversation."

Seijuurou stared at his father. He looked...happy. It was a weird thing knowing that it was his father and that cliche thing happened. But it happened anyway, what could he do with it.

"So, I assume you are interested in this woman?" He asked before he grabbed a glass of water.

"Hmm?I can't really say that, and she's already married. And I need no affair right now, I have my own company to do with." Seijuurou heard a disappontment in the old man's tone.

"That is true." Seijuurou nodded his head. His father then stood up after he finished his breakfast, "Well, it's time for me to go. Thank you for listening, Seijuurou." he said as he put on his black suit.

"Not a problem. It's somehow refreshing to see the stern and strict man I knew suddenly talks about things like this." They have never talked that much before. And even though it was weird for him to see his old man like this he didn't mind it.

"I see you have learned how to talk properly to people who is higher than you." His father said sarcasticly, "But, yes,this is not bad." he continued.

With that he left Seijuurou who was trying to finish his breakfast because he had to listen to his old man's story.

* * *

**-A few hours later, somewhere in Tokyo-**

"_Okaeri._"

Kouki moved his eyes from watching tv to his mother who was standing infront of the door.

"_Tadaima._" He replied as he get up from the couch and grabbed some of the groceries from his mother's hands.

"Thanks, Kouki." She smiled at her son who placed the groceries on the kitchen table.

"It's nothing." he smiled back at her. "What should we make for today?" he asked her, pulling out some other things from the grocery bag.

"Hmm...what about tofu soup?" his mother suggested.

"Huh?" Kouki raised a brow, staring at her in confusion.

_Now that is weird..._

"I thought you're not fond of tofu..." he said to her. She flinched when Kouki told her that. She moved her finger to her brunette hair, playing with it, "Um...I want to try to eat it.." she muttered.

"I don't know what happened, but...fine if you say so." he shrugged his shoulder. He acted like he didn't mind it but he was actually pretty curious.

What made her mother suddenly wanted to try tofu?She never really try to eat tofu before because she thought that the texture is weird and it looks suspicious. Kouki laughed at her reason when she told him that.

"Thank you, Kouki!" she smiled happily. He nodded with a smile, "Sure." he said while preparing the ingredients for their lunch.

Before his mother could go upstairs to change clothes, he asked her, "By the way, did something happened, mom?" he glanced at her.

"What?" she looked at her son, not hearing what he just asked her.

He hummed for a while and then smiled at her, waving his hand, "Ah...on second thought...never mind that." he said.

"Hm...okay then." she shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs.

Kouki sighed as he chopped off some vegetables. He was kind of worried about his mother, but she looked fine as usual...happier maybe.

"Something must've definitely happened, right, dad?" he snorted after he looked at the framed photo of a man on the table near the tv.

* * *

**-A few weeks later-**

Kouki just finished practicing with the team for the day and he was pretty much exhausted. He grabbed his bag and closed his locker.

"Furihata-kun, are you going straight home today?" the shorter male with baby blue hair suddenly asked.

"Hm?Well...no I probably going to the bookstore first, why?"

"Can I come with you then?I want to go to the nearest bookstore around here."

"Oh, alright then." Kouki shrugged his shoulders.

After they parted with the others he and Kuroko walking together to the bookstore not far from Seirin. He bought one book there as Kuroko wait for him while reading an opened book. Spending a little time together for a while then they say their goodbye's.

Time passed and Kouki was standing infront of his house. He knocked on the door a few times and wait for a response. The door was opened and he saw his mother and...who?

"_Okaeri_.." he said to his mother.

"_Tadaima!_" She said cheerfully.

He bowed and glanced at the raven haired man who he thought seemed familiar. Kouki could feel a powerful aura around the man that made him look like a very important person.

"Ah, right!Kouki, this is Akashi-san. Akashi-san, this is my son, Kouki."

_Wait, what...?Akashi-san...?Akashi...'that' Akashi?_

"Nice to meet you, Kouki. " he gestured his hand towards Kouki. The brown haired boy greeted the other's hand, "Nice to meet you, Akashi-san." he smiled politely.

"Uh..I'm gonna go to my room." he said to his mother and then bowed shortly to the man before he walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door and let himself fell on the floor with his bag beside him. He let out a small laugh as a cold sweat running down his chin.

_Oh my God...what just happened?!_

_"Ah..I've expected it, but somehow it's still a shocking news for me."_

"I know what you mean, Seijuurou. So...are you okay with this?" the old man asked his son who were studying at their home in Kyoto. He had never bother his son's activity until then, but this time it was something important for him after all.

_"I don't mind, but it was a little rude the fact that I haven't even seen her face while you already proposed to her."_

"No need to worry about that, you'll meet Koyuki-san soon. Oh, and Seijuurou." he called his son's name.

_"Yes?"_

"I haven't told you that she has a son, he's a second year high school student."

_"I already know that. And sorry to disappoint you, but I'll have to end this now. Congratulation, father."_

Seitarou heard the other ended the call first and sighed. Well, he was glad that Seijuurou was fine with this. But he sure knew Furihata Kouki still having a trouble accepting this news although he himself said 'as long as mom's happy, I'm happy'.

It will going to take some time for Kouki to accept it. But he will have to suck it up in the end. Since no one says no to an Akashi.

In the other part of Kyoto, a red haired boy humming as he stared at his phone.

[ _**From: Tetsuya**_

_I've heard about your father, Akashi-kun. I wanted to say congratulation, I hope you can adapt to your new family._ ]

[ _**Reply to: Tetsuya**_

_Thank you, Tetsuya. Are you doubting me, Tetsuya?_

_ Aside from that, where did you get this news? _]

[ _**From: Tetsuya**_

_You're welcome, Akashi-kun. Of course not._

_ I thought you'd knew more about this than me_. ]

[ _**Reply to: Tetsuya**_

_ Nevermind, I will find it out myself. ]_

Seijuurou closed his phone in frustation.

Tetsuya was testing his patience with a provocating questions. He sighed as he leaned back on the couch in his room.

_How could Tetsuya know about this...?_

Seijuurou closed his eyes, trying to think.

_What was her name...?Koyuki, right._

_Her last name...he did mentioned her full name..._

_...Furiha-_

_..._

_No way..._

* * *

**-Someday in the afternoon, somewhere in Tokyo-**

"Nice to meet you, Seijuurou-kun." she bowed at him and smiled. The red head smiled back at her politely, "Nice to meet you too, Koyuki-san. Just Seijuurou is fine." he replied to her.

"Sure." she nodded. His father did say about 'an ordinary woman' but he still couldn't believe it.

He heard some footsteps near where they were standing and glanced at where the source came from.

"Ah, Seijuurou-kun that's my son, Kouki." the woman said as she walked to the brown haired man and dragged him where Seijuurou were standing.

"Kouki, this is Akashi-san's son, Seiju-"

"I know, Akashi Seijuurou-san, right?It's a pleasure to meet you." Kouki smiled at him. Seijuurou didn't expect the guy to smile at him. But he get what the other was trying to do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Furihata Kouki." with that they greeted each other, smile on their faces. Even though both of them know how terrified Kouki was. And Seijuurou was pretty interested with his going-to-be new brother.

* * *

**A/N: Haha...it's been a long time I haven't write smth haaaah...i feel weird...it was bad was it?orz _(:'3_**

**And does this means I just made an AkaFuri incest hmm...**

**Anyways, if there's anything you wanted to ask, feel free to do so!**

**See you in...a few days?or months?idk, see you whenever I continue this!/waves**

**Reviews are much appreciated!:D**

**-Kannacchi**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, there!

First of all, thank you for the reviews!If you guys didn't tell me I wouldn't know about this!

So I've read the reviews and some people said this plot looks the same with a fic 'upside down'.

And Thank you guys for telling me about it!I read it asap once I got home a few minutes ago and...yeah it's the same idea, akafuri incest that is..

And to answer most of you, I did say that I just got the idea that day and it's pure coincidence that both fics have the same idea (and i just read 'upside down' like a few minutes ago :| ), if it's okay for me to continue this fic, tell me?I'm still unsure about continuing this either, because lots of reasons (heck, i haven't even updated my other fics until now), but I'm asking just to make sure wether I'm okay to continue, because who knows maybe in the future I'd probably continue this fic and suddenly forget about this 'same idea' thing...so, yeah!

That's all from me!Thanks for your time!:D

-Kannacchi


End file.
